strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:58. Battle on the Delta
In this battle it will be you (represented by your icon. Do you like my custom shocked SU Zelda btw? It cost me 15 dollars in Fiverr) against two Abbots and an Emir They have a 2000 gold advantage against you. This battle shouldn't be too hard. The Emir doesn't have too many resources so his growth will be slow. Both Abbots will have more available but they are not too dangerous. For gold, I recommend taking advantage of the massive amount of farm land. Get as much food as possible coming in and then offer the +8 on rations, and sell the surplus. This is how I you should be getting money at the start. Do not try to get the stone early on as you will be competing against the Emir for it and both Abbots can overwhelm you. Instead I recommend building a square tower, use some gold for the barraks, then filling it with Crossbowmen and regular archers (or Arabian Bowmen) of your choice. This should work early game, the Crossbowmen chew the stuff out of Arabian Swordsmen in case Emir attacks. The abbots can be dangerous. Put a tower Balistae in your square tower in case they send Catapults. Since both attack at the same time massive number of Monks will come to make you sad. If they start becoming a threat simply make a moat and or increase archer defenses. From what I have seen Fire Balistas do not auto target Monks so I would not recommend them. I would recommend getting horse archers, you should be making decent money with food. Once you have around 72 start making stone and Iron (the latter if you want to make iron dependent melee troops. Use the extra money to get more horse archers. I would recommend to try and go for 180. Use the horse archers you have to defend the stone and iron from the monks and arab swordsmen your enemies will send to try and delete them. Crossbowmen and Fire Balistas would work nice here, Crossbowmen are slower to fire but auto target monks but Fire Balistas do more damage and are more efficient against the swordsmen than crossbowmen so pick your poison. When you have your horse archers ready send them to attack Emir and start working on your melee troops of choice. Emir shouldn't have his castle up if you work fast enough. Simply weaken him and send your troops to the lord to kill. You can bring a Ram to help your horse archers that can destroy buildings and the such that cover vision to the keep for more efficient fighting. Either way once they are done, choose an Abbot and make sure your defenses can withhold an attack. The Abbot tends to send a high number of troops. so the one you are not manhandling is likely to attack you. Make sure the Balistaes on his towers die because they 1 shot your horse archers. Abbot might have a bit of money by this point, so maybe burning his buildings might be a good idea to stall his recovery (he will recover what you destroy FAST!). Once you bring him down simply send your melee troops and rinse and repeat the process for the other abbot.